1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card games. More particularly, the invention relates to card-type games suitable for gaming establishments and other environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Casinos and leisure establishments continually require new games to offer their clientele. Such games are generally required to enable each player to play against a banker (who usually also acts as dealer) provided by the casino, rather than against other players. Alternatively, in a "card room" game each player may have the option to act as banker while the establishment runs the game on behalf of the banker and takes fees from the players.
Players typically enjoy games which can be played rapidly and which offer players a plurality of choices. A plurality of choices heightens player interest in games. It would therefore be desirable to provide card games including a plurality of new wagering options.